Working Inside Out
by AthenasGrace14
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has lost everything. Her family. Her college life. Now she must pick herself up and carry on with her family's dairy farm in rural Kentucky. She never depended on anyone else until a blue eyed baker comes rushing into her life. She might be a tough one to crack but she might be worth the fight of loving someone again no matter the cost. Everlark. M for you know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This little get up is sorta based on a dream I had the other night and I couldn't get out of my head until I put it on paper. This will be largely be about places where I grew up. Which is an in small town Kentucky. I also like to make references to music as much as I can because that's what inspires me the most. I hope you enjoy and expect this to be multiple chapters but I am not sure how long…. Only time can tell. Last but not least I do not own the Hunger Games characters….just love them. **

**AthenasGrace14**

College life was fantastic. Okay sure I hadn't made one friend and now well into the semester with midterms only a week away. But that why I was here for school and my social life has always been lacking outside of five people my entire life. And now I am here at Western Kentucky University striving to complete my Environmental Engineering degree in a whopping four years. It's more difficult than you think but taking 16 hours is a work load. I really do love it here at school. The classes and professors are wonderful. But I miss home too. Being super close to my family it was difficult moving away, even if it's an hour drive from home. I have missed them. My mother: who knows me better than I know myself and is always right. My father: a hard worker to give us the best life possible but very loving. I was always told I am spitin' image of him in girl form. My sister: My best friend and the greatest possible thing that could ever happen to me. She is the sweetest and makes up for my sometimes cold personality.

We just departed from our weekly visit to get our dose of each other and myself actual human contact outside class. They are truly my favorite people to be with. Besides my aunt Johanna who is only ten years older than myself and my friend Gale who went out of state on a baseball scholarship. They are all I have that I know me. I couldn't be more satisfied with life right now. Working toward doing my dream career and being somewhat independent and doing this inside a city limits. For a small town girl it is a big deal for anyone to leave the safety on the nest and when time came you are obligated to raise a family right next to the house you grew up in. It was a great life but not the one I wanted.

I can't complain about how I was raised. I truly loved my home. My father being a second generation dairy farmer and having one of largest farms in the county, I grew up with motive to work hard for what you want. I was also very thankful for the 100 acres of forest on the farm. It provided a good space to practice my favorite hobby. Archery. I killed some small animals just for target practice but we ate the meat they had. The woods is really I feel the most like myself in my true element. My dad and I would spend hours on weekends in the woods. Singing with the birds and shooting down squirrels that cross our paths. I have never felt happier than in the woods.

I am broke out of my trance with my phone ringing. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Kantiss Everdeen?" A strong man's voice on the other end.

"This is her. Can I help you?" I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I am Officer Brutus. And I am sorry to say this but your family has been in fatal accident on the interstate and they did not survive." After he said this I dropped the phone and fell to my knees where I was standing. Water poured from my eyes. In a matter of seconds my whole life crashed before my eyes.

I reach for my keys and rush back home. Back to a place I will never see my family again and where their ghost will haunt me for the rest of life.

**The Day of the Funeral**

This day is the worst of my life. Today I bury my whole reason for living. They died because they were on the road for me. Well mainly a trucker had lost control of the wheel and plowed them down in traffic but they would have never been on that road if it wasn't for me. I haven't stopped crying for two days now. My eyes are red and puffy and my whole body feels like a giant lump. I shower but it's more like warm water running down my body. When I get out I braid my hair down the side like usual and then slip on my dark green dress. When I go down stairs I see my Aunt Johanna looking as sad as me attempting to eat a bowl of cereal. I haven't ate much in the past two days and I don't want to eat now. I has no value to me right now. We don't say anything and we don't need to. We feel the pain. We both need each other right now and I am grateful that she is here now.

We head to the car and make our way to the funeral home to say our last goodbyes. I have no family outside my aunt now but my family was very popular in the community. Our pastor prays for them and for those of us who survive and tells of their great love and passion for life and how they will continue to live though us. Haymitch Abernathy, one of my father's good friends, said a few words about how my dad was like a brother to him and loved him very much. Gale was even there and held me as they put three of my favorite people in the ground. Never ending waterfall of tears escaped form my eyes. I thought I would run dry but more always came up.

When I got home I said goodbye to Gale as he had to return to school and I went to my room and cried myself to sleep.

The next day my Aunt Johanna had to go back home and get to her job. But before she left there was some things to be discussed. Mostly the farm and now that was all under my control.

"Katniss? What are you going to do about the farm?" She asked.

"I'm going to keep it."

"Keep it? I had some buyers already give a good sum of money for everything. The house. The farm. The forest. The cows. They would take care of it and that money will cover for your school. Besides you can't this place all by yourself. You have school and you can start over. Live with me during Christmas and summer. Don't be so brainless over this. The farm is a huge responsibility."

" I am not going to sell the only thing I have left of them. This is greater than me. I'll quit school and take up this farm. I will get some help along the way. Maybe Haymitch can help me some. I could even hire one or two people along the way. I just can't let go of this place. It's my home. It was their home." My aunt just sighs and shakes her head.

"You are really brainless for doing this," she smirks a bit "but if you willing to do this I guess there is no stopping you. You are so strong all the time and I admire you for that but you don't always have to be so noble." I just shake my head. This is something I have to do. I feel it what they would have wanted.

"I'm going to see if Haymitch can take care of things today while I move out of the dorm. I will also have to withdraw from the school. Have a safe trip home." We hug and are both on our separate ways.

**This will be an Everlark story. Sorry no Peeta yet but hold on tight because his little baker buns will be coming soon enough. I know this was somewhat sad but had to set the scene for what will come next. The next update of this might be sometime in the next week or two. College life and work can keep me from writing this stories and also the MLB World Series.. Thank you for reading and it will be M because of some language and later sexy stuff. I promise this will not be all melancholy but one cannot know true happiness if they do not know sorrow. **

**AthenasGrace14**


	2. Chapter 2

Working Inside Out Chapter 2

** Hello again. Thanks to those who read and put it on their alerts. It makes my day a little brighter when I get those updates. This is a good way to get my creativeness out and I am happy that some of yall enjoy it. Thanks again and if you have something to say don't be ashamed to send me a review. If you hate it, love it or have a question I would love to know what you have to say. Well here goes nothing. I don't own anything but my words. **

6 months after accident

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Ugh.. The alarm clock goes off too soon. I'm too tired to be getting up to work all day long again. It is my fault for trying to take this farm on my own. Well Haymtich has been with me the whole time but his drunken habits leaves me to do most of the work but I have his much needed guidance on how to work with the machinery and fix things. I roll out of bed at 4:30 like I have done for the past six months to do the morning milking and then feeding of cows, heifers, and calves. And by the time that is done quick lunch and off to do it again and that is if nothing breaks in the meantime.

The best part is milking. Being with those cows is peaceful but they can get very fussy. The smell is unnoticeable after living here all my life but getting urinated on a regular basis is very new. But besides that the girls are great. I have had very few problems and have made some progress in production.

I make my way out of the barn after finishing up the last group of cows and see Haymitch's truck. This is kinda off because he usually can't make it out till at least noon. But I go see what he is up too.

" Hey Sweetheart." He says to me. His pet name he has gave me over our time spent together.

" Aren't you too drunk to be driving this early? Thresh will pull your ass over and give you another DUI. I can't keep bailing you out." I slightly chuckle at my own joke. Those are far and few between so I cherish the moments that I have. Haymitch doesn't looked too amused.

" Well aren't you funny. I'm just here to give you heads up on what I have done." Now this turns serious and I am sure my infamous scowl comes out.

" What did you do?" I am rub my temple. I don't know if I can deal with whatever he has done right now. I am busy enough. I give this man a lot of credit for the farms success but he can a pain in ass sometimes.

" I was at the bar last night and happen to run across a young man that was there drinking his sorrows away from being unemployed and not having the funds or access to a college education. So I offered him a job here. He will be here at 12." I hope I wasn't hearing him correctly. I could use the help but I don't even know this dude.

" You did what now? You have to be fucking me. You can't hire someone without me on it. No. No. You can tell him there isn't a position open."

" Don't be this way Sweetheart. Please. You could use him. He will work hard. I know it. He is homeless right now. I couldn't just let him suffer."

" I thought you don't care about anyone else."

" I care for you believe it or not. And plus kid is special to me. He has been through some shit." That makes me snort.

" I didn't know you were such a softy. Who is it any way?"

" You might know him. Peeta Mellark." My eyes go wide. Anyone but him.

Peeta Mellark. Of course I know him. How can I forget? He watched me for years at distance but I could always feel his eyes on me. And growing up with him he never spoke one word to me. Ever. I mean he was a popular guy and was so nice to everyone but never said anything to me. And I am not the one to just go up to someone and talk. That is just not me. Now I am going to have to work with someone that can't even talk to me. This will be interesting.

" I know him. Doesn't he have a bakery to run?"

" You will have to ask him." And as if on cue and blue Ford Ranger comes down the dirt road to the farm. Peeta Mellark is early. Three hours at that.

.

Haymich gets out of his truck to greet Peeta.

" Peeta my boy you are early. I thought I told you to be here at 12. I just told Katniss here that you will be staying here." Living here too.

" Yeah. You did but I thought the sooner the better." He says with shy smile.

"Haymitch? Can I talk to you for just a second? Over there." I don't even give him the chance to answer. I walk to the other side of the barn. I am so mad at both of them right now.

" What the fuck Haymitch?! It is one thing that he has to work here but live here too. No way. There isn't anywhere for him to stay."

" I was hoping he could stay in one of your extra rooms. Come on Sweetheart. He needs this. Just let him get back on his feet." Ugh. I really hate him about this. But I can't just let him be homeless.

"Okay. He can stay." I feel defeated but I need this extra help. " He fucks up one time it is your fault."

" Alright. I'll take care of everything. Training and everything." I just roll my eyes. I have shit to get done. I just walk off. Even though I am allowing this, I do not like it.

.

I get the rest of my work done without sight or word from either of the men. I take it that they worked stuff out for themselves and that is perfectly alright with me. The work part doesn't bother me as much as he will be living with me. Never said one word the guy all 12 years of school and now he will be living with me. I mean I can't be the only one who thinks this sounds crazy, right?

When the day's work is done and everything is accounted for I head back to the house with fear in every step that I take. I can't imagine anything but awkward silence between us. I can't just ignore the fact he stared at me for years. There cannot be a positive outlook on this living arrangement. I mean I have never been the warmest to new people but he never made the effort either. Maybe if I ignore him he will leave me alone and keep the staring to the minimum.

I walk into the threshold of the house and hit with this wonderful aroma. My mouth starts watering and I feel my stomach grumble in protest of having such a small lunch. I am not much of a cook and my meals lately scream " YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO COOK!" which is very true but I wasn't aware of how bad it was. Toast can be a challenge for me…that's bad. I walk in the kitchen after removing my boots at the stairs to find Peeta rushing around the kitchen like a mad man and with no shirt on.

"OH.. Hey there Peeta. What you doing there?" I know he is looking at me but I keep my head turned not to make eye contact with that chiseled body of his (what now?) and hiding the deep blush that is on my face. I can hear him laugh a little at my total embarrassment.

" Hey. I got carried away in the shower and ugh.. well some of buns will have to be sacrificed to the dogs later."

" You cooked?" Still not looking at him.

" Yeah. I mean it is the least I could do. It is to say thank you for the job and letting me live here. I know I kinda just put it on you all of the sudden and I appreciate it." I smile slightly.

" It's fine. Well if you finish getting dressed then we can eat." This makes him laugh out loud.

" Okay I will be right back then." He leaves and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. How did he get me so flustered? This is even worse than before. I mean he was never not hot but he kept his distance so I wasn't effected but DAMN! He has got me in all bent out of shape. Not something I am used to. At all. He returns fully dressed but with a blue shirt that makes is blue eyes pop out and I can't think of a better color in the world. And his stupid uncontrollable blonde curls.. I could just run my hands through that all day long. (What am I saying?!) He gets two plates full of food and I am drawn out of my mental conflict.

I take a bite. Just one. And the only way to describe it is a complete foodgasm. I moan out of how good whatever this warm stew like thing is. It is heaven in a bowl. And the buns. Pure perfection. Carbs are my favorite thing in the world and this doubled my obsession. I have no idea what it is but I can't help to make all kinds of noises. I shove it in but I can't get enough. Too good to be true really. And this man did this?

" By the sound of it you like it." He smiles and I look up at him. I just nod back. Food is too good to stop.

" This is wonderful. How did you learn how to cook like this?" I ask in between bites. I am my second helping. Girl gotta eat.

" Mostly from the bakery my family owned." That was right he was the bakers son.

" That's great." And the meal goes silent until he breaks it.

" So we don't know much about each other and we will living and working together so how about we ask questions to get to know some stuff about each other. If we feel uncomfortable we can pass."

" Okay? I guess so." I will wait till he starts.

" Alright. So what is you favorite color?" And before I even know is coming out of my mouth I blurt out.

"BLUE" I look so stupid now. It is not even blue. Green was the real answer but it could be blue after tonight. " Blue or green." I recover myself.

" Why is that your favorite?" Oh. This could be hard to say. It reminds me of those beautiful orbs of yours isn't going to cut it.

" Well I guess those are the colors of nature and life." He just nods. I guess I passed this one this time.

" I guess my favorite color is orange. Like the sunset. So soft and warm. It gives hope that tomorrow will be better." I didn't know anyone could be so passionate about a color. And that leaves it my turn.

" So what is your favorite band?"

" That's a tough one but I would have to go with the Civil Wars. Such a good sound. But I enjoy just about anything but rap. Can't understand how anyone can talk that fast." I have similar views but I keep my expressions to a minimum.

" As for myself I am on a major Luke Bryan kick at the moment. It is what plays in the barn the most and it just sticks." He smiles at this. His smile seems to light up the room. I like it. Now it is his turn and it makes me bit nervous. He has this mischievous grin on his face.

" So who was your first kiss?" And I am about to die of embarrassment. 18 years of age and not one time have I been kissed. I must say I was never boy crazy in school. I was pretty set on being an awesome student to get in a good school and no one ever talked to me besides Gale. He is more like the brother I never had. Strictly platonic. I want to pass but then it would be like I'm hiding something. Which I am? I am getting sick of this mental battle.

" No one." I barely whisper to him.

" What? I didn't quite get that."

" Never. Okay. Never been kissed."

" You can't be serious?" Okay I am getting pissed by his reaction. Who kids about this shit.

" Do I look like I am joking?" He shakes his head in protest.

" No. God no. It's just hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you…" Wait. He didn't just say that. I'm acting like I didn't hear it. It's for the greater good. But I can't.

" Well it is kinda hard to kiss someone when you never talk to them and just stare at them from afar for years." Now the cats out of the bag. I am sure what he will want to talk about this but I walk out of the kitchen before he can get a chance. I am almost to the stairs when I feel someone tug on my arm.

" Katniss wait. Please." I don't want to look at him. Mute for 12 years just to show up in my house and try to act like it never happen. That shit doesn't happen. " I can explain. Please." I give in to that.

" Well enlighten me." He takes a deep breath and he still hasn't let go of me yet. Might think I'll run away. Might not be a bad idea about now.

" I was afraid. I have had this crush on you since I was five when I first saw you and I didn't want to scare you off. So I watched you. Everyday. I tried but my nerves got the best of me. I mean. It was you Katniss Everdeen. A strong, independent, smart, and beautiful woman that I knew would never give me the time of day. You have no idea how the effect you have or intimidation which only makes you even better. I am sorry I couldn't say anything to you. You deserved some sort of reason and then you left just to come back. I couldn't mess this up again. I am not asking for anything in return besides friendship. Please don't fire me or leave me out in the dark. I just want to be here for you and I do need the job…..Please say something."

" You still have a job and you can still stay but I need to think this over and I will get back to you." I turn and race up the stairs to my room, leaving Peeta to his own thoughts and myself to mine. This boy is causing a lot of trouble for one day.

**There it is. If it seemed a little rushed I wanted to get Peeta in the picture asap so the good stuff can start. We will be getting to emotional stuff of what happened to Peeta and Katniss in their past that will be building a relationship. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to next time. **

**AthenasGrace**


	3. Chapter 3

Working Inside Out Chapter 3

**Howdy! Thanks so much for the support yall. My readers are great and all have a special place in my heart. I expected some hate but so far so good. I take suggestion too and take account to everyone's opinion. In this part we will tackle the getting to know you stages and the past pains that have occurred. Plus the confession that Peeta made and how Katniss will deal with that on top of everything else. I have Peeta being a little more reserved and shy but is trying to break out of his shell after being in a horrible household. Katniss will be dealing with letting love back into her life and being more carefree. That is how I see them. If you have ideas shoot me an IM and I will try to get back to it as soon as possible. **

**OKAY enough of this author crap…on with the story! Don't own anything but my thoughts.**

**AthenasGrace.**

Sleep never comes when I have a lot on my mind. And after the day I have had there is no reason not to have something on my mind. Peeta working on the farm. Peeta living with me. Peeta secretly liking me all these years. It's quite a bit to process and it all has one related topic. That's the part that gets me the most. The busiest time of my life and he decides to drop a freaking bomb on me. Not that I don't have enough shit on the daily not this too. And I can't just ignore him. He lives in the same house and we work together. I don't know how to deal with this right now and I need sleep.

I make my thoughts go to rest and get some shut eye before the early milking.

The alarm clock goes off too soon in my opinion but someone has to get those cows taken care of. I roll out of bed and face the day that lies ahead. When I make my way through the kitchen I find a very much awake Peeta Mellark. I was hoping to sneak out of here without having contact with those crystal blue eyes. But the Fates have never been in my favor, quite the opposite.

" Good Morning!" He is way to chipper for me this early. Sleep deprived me just nods and heads to get my work boots on. Peeta follows me and continues to speak. " So I was thinking you could teach me how to do stuff around here. I know Haymitch was going to teach me but I don't I will learn much from that drunk anytime soon and I want to help you out as much as possible. It is least I can do. I owe you everything. I know you are mad at me but I want to make it up to you." I swear he won't shut up.

" Okay. You can work with me but I work in silence and like to keep it that. Don't talk unless it is completely necessary. And if you need to talk to me wait till later. Cows don't like too much noise outside the radio." He just nods his head and continues to get ready for the early shift. If he gets good he can have it and I will get to sleep in. Maybe he isn't so bad to have around.

The day and the work go relatively fast. Two people on the job make it a lot easier than what I do alone. Peeta looked like a small child trying to work out here. I was patient with him. I know the difficulty of doing something new. That was me a little over 6 months ago. He is good company, always flashing a smile when he gets something right. He is strong too. Which helps. I mean I am a strong woman but he can do twice the load I can. But when the evening milking is finished I am relieved. I really just want to eat, shower, and sleep. But something tells me that Peeta will want to talk since he been practically held it in all day. And I was right… As soon as we stepped in the house.

" I'll make us come dinner while you get cleaned up. Then we can hang out some." I just nod in agreement and head to my shower upstairs. I find the shower quite relaxing and just want I needed but I have to return downstairs to join Peeta once again.

I find him with two beautifully prepared sandwiches. I suspect ham on some special bread. I am so hungry I wouldn't care what it was. As I am about to take a bite into my sandwich I have an itch to do something that I haven't done in long time. " Hey. I am going to eat on the roof. You can come if you want." And then I turn to go to my favorite spot in the whole farm. The window in the guest bedroom has no screen so I just slide it open and crawl though. Peeta soon follows. The crisp March air is chilling but it feels so good to be up here. " I used to come up here all the time. My aunt and would sit up here every summer night and watch the sun set and laugh about our recent joke. And I used to camp out here and watch the stars. Once my dad and I stayed up all night to watch a meteor shower that was coming through. Some of the best times of my life have been up here." I close my eyes and try to picture the old me. Happy and carefree and so full of life. It is hard to believe that was a year ago.

I am brought out of my flashback by the sound of Peeta's voice. " It can be happy again." I look at him like he is stupid. He exhales. " I know it sounds impossible but that is what I am trying to do. To be happy again or ever for that matter. I only have a handful of times that I have been truly happy and that only involves my dad and you. Growing up wasn't the best. My own brothers hated me but not as much as my mother. She beat me verbally and physically. My dad didn't know when he passed this summer. I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to live in that house. I loved him so much and now everything we worked for is gone. I got disowned and thrown out of the house by mother. She was happy to get rid of me and sold the bakery. That was my everything and it was burned in front of my eyes. I was homeless and starving until Haymitch found me outside the bar. I knew you were back but I couldn't go to you broken and homeless so he took me in for a while till we were both ready to have this. And well here I am. So when I tell you that I have hope that things can be happy again I mean it. Hope is all I have these days."

I never knew how bad his situation was. Never being truly loved is hard for me to imagine. I was loved so much growing up. How could someone hate this amazing man? She must be the devils mistress. He deserves the redemption of the love he never got. " If anyone can find happiness it will be you." He gives me a small smile. He has no idea how much I mean those words.

" I owe it all to you. Even though you didn't know you been kinda like saving figure for me. The light in the darkness. The first sign of spring in the winter. I always had hope from you. I knew you had a great family and I always wanted that. And you have gave me that chance to have a better life and I will forever be in you debt." I am bit taken back by his words.

" You don't owe me anything. You are helping me out too. So we are even and if you keep making delicious food I will start being in your debt." He has a slight chuckle and then we fall into a comfortable silence. I know it is getting late and I am super cold but something keeps me out here. I love this place with all my heart. I feel closer to them here. But I know I should get some sleep before we have to get up again. " I am heading in. Are you ready?" Peeta just nods. We crawl back inside through the window. Peeta helps me down from the ledge and when I am back on the ground we are super close. I can smell him. He smells of dove soap and vanilla. And before I know it his lips have found mine. Soft as silk and gentle has a baby's touch. I take in as much as I can because it was over as soon as it started.

He whispers in my ear " I just had to try that once. Now I can live happy." He tucks some lose hair behind my ear and exits the room. I am left with my hand on my lips.

Welp so much for sleeping tonight. Fucking damn it Peeta.

**So there it is. Peeta was more open about his shit than Katniss is. Mostly that is how Katniss is and Peeta knows what happened. But there is more to come. Peeta becoming bolder. Katniss willing to act upon what her body wants as well as her mind. She will put up a fight but it is what it is. I just like to explain in case there is any confusion. Thanks again and it might be a while before I can update again. I have a paper to write, Catching Fire premiere, and the holidays are coming up but I will try to get something to yall wonderful people soon. **

**AthenasGrace**


	4. Chapter 4

Working Inside Out Chapter 4

** Hey there. Sorry. I have been super busy with college and with Thanksgiving coming my life has been filled with papers and homework. So don't expect chapters to come so very fast until Christmas Holiday. Again I want to thank you, the reader, for sticking with me though this. I know it is short and moving very fast but it is how I write and I want to get things out there as fast as possible. I do this because I hate when I am in a fic and the author never updates. Drives me crazy. Anyway. Let's Do This. I don't own anything. **

**AthenasGrace14 ( tumblr name too btw)**

How can you block something from your mind without having permanent brain damage? Well if you can I haven't figured it out yet. It wouldn't be that bad if it I wasn't constantly reminded of those damn soft lips. It should be illegal to have lips that soft. I mean I can't even think of something that soft and it bothers me. Everything about that man bothers me. The way his hair falls in his face. His eyes when he wears a blues shirt. The way the shirt fits his body. The way his pants fall off his hips. I mean it has to be a sin to look that good. And worst of all his always catches me looking at him and blush. He never says anything but I know he knows.

I have this theory he is doing this on purpose. Because he can and he knows he oozes sexiness. And I can admire how quickly he has picked up on the daily chores around here. But he did something very spontaneous Peeta like today. While eating our quite lunch as usual then he speaks up.

" Katniss? Will you allow me to take you out tonight? Like a restaurant? I would be good to get off this farm once in a while. What you say?"

" I don't know Peeta. Well I tell you what. I'll go with you if I can pick the place and pay for it. Deal?"

" Okay we have a deal but I am driving."

And here I am heading to one of my favorite places to eat. Greasy Sae's Dinner right in town and right across from the Mellark Bakery. Way to think that though Katniss. He doesn't seem bothered by it when pull in.

We go right in and I set in the usual spot that we had when there was still a we in my family. I try not to think about it too much and try to have a good time. I am way too excited to get my hands on some of Sae's famous lamb and plum stew. Sounds crazy but it is like the best stuff ever with sourdough to scoop the juices. I could eat that every day and be happy. Even though Peeta's cooking has been excellent. After we order I notice that Peeta has been engrossed in his paper place mat and is vigorously writing something down.

" What are you doing?" I ask him. He looks up. Almost embarrassed that I caught him. He shrugs.

" Oh. It's nothing. Just some doodling. Here. See." He slides over the paper and what I see isn't some random doodling. I see the scene from the roof the other night but in Peeta's eyes. It is me out on the edge of the shingles. My face is illuminated by the moonlight. I look peaceful and beautiful. I am in shock on how good this is. Professional almost.

" Peeta this is good. Like professional. You have a real talent. You make me look like ten times better than I really am." He just smiles.

" I just do what I see." He looks at me with all seriousness. And then our food arrives and his drawing as a topic drops and we continue the rest of the meal in silence. Mostly due to me stuffing my face with every last bite of lamb stew I can manage. I pay for the food and we head out of the dinner.

I thought we were heading back home but Peeta apparently has a different plan than me. We are going down an old country road that I am not familiar with.

" So this is when you take me to a secluded place, reveal that you're a killer ,and leave my body here to rot?" He just laughs and I can't help but to chuckle at my little joke.

" Oh you caught me. But really I want to show you this place I used to go all the time. I thought I would return the favor from the other night. Plus it's the perfect night." We keep going until the dirt road is no more. Peeta puts his truck in park and gets out. I head out to the grassy field in the middle of absolute nowhere. Hearing the crickets and distant owls from the forest on the outskirts of the field soothes me. I feel at home and calm.

Peeta spreads out a huge blanket and has a pitcher of sweet tea at hand. He lays down and motions me to join him. I lay down and see the clear sky, full of constellations and distance galaxies. At this point I feel so small and my problems seem so minor to the big universe I live in. At this moment I feel at peace for some reason. I don't know if it's the reminder of seeing my family happy through the stars or the man I lay next to but it's something along that line. And now I have never been more aware of the heat and chemistry that radiates when I am around him. My heart thumps loud in my ear. My brain shuts off and I feel heat spreading though my body at all times. It is both annoying as fuck and blissful all at the same time.

I turn my head and watch Peeta. His strong arms are under his head. His blonde locks fall just to the side of his face making me want to just run my hands through it. His eyes are closed with a smile on his face. It is the best smile I have ever seen because in this moment he looked happy. Like he could freeze time and be here forever. I wish it could just for him. He deserves everything he has ever wanted. Now I realize the one thing he has wanted most of his life: love, true love with one girl forever, and he chose me.

" Peeta, can I ask you something?" He shifts towards me and nods. " Why did you pick me?" He just smiles.

" I think you know why."

" I know the situation and how but never why. I never did anything for you or talked to you."

" You never asked for attention and you didn't need to. I saw you and knew you were a real person that loved fiercely. You are so confident in yourself you never needed anyone else. Don't get me wrong you are a very beautiful woman but I am more attracted to you as a person. I feel like you can see right through my heart. Now that I know you I can't help but to fall even more."

" Well thanks for the explanation. I was a bit confused. I think you deserve everything you ever wanted and more. Ya know for just being a really awesome person. "

" Can I ask you something?" I just nod. Not wanting to reveal the nervousness in my voice. " Have you ever thought about me as being more than a friend or a coworker or roommate?" His voice is husky but playful. He is aware of what he does to me. I am trying with all my power not to blush but I am failing in a downward spiral.

" Yes. Sometimes. Okay maybe more that I would admit to but I can't help it when you show up with this super toned body, personality from God Himself, professional cook, and your dumb eyes that are so freaking wonderfully blue. Yes I think about you. Gay guys think about you. Hell, even Lesbians think about you. It is hard to ignore the perfect. And I have tried." But I have done more than think about him. Longer showers. Sleepless nights. Shit like that never happened before Mr. Hot Buns started showing up.

" Just making sure you are feeling this too." He is so close I can feel his breath and it is sending waves of shivers down my spine. He leans in a whispers in my ear " I never stop thinking about you. Never. Even my dreams are filled with you and after that kiss the other night… Oh I will never forget what you tasted like." I just nod. The feeling could be nothing but mutual but I am scared to move. " Would you allow me to kiss you again?" I tense at his words. I want this. More than anything right now.

" I will allow it." I barely squeak out before his lips are on mine again. This one I am ready for and manage to put in all the passion I have into this kiss. His arms enclose around me bringing me into his body. My hands find his hair and I run fingers through every inch of those blonde locks. Next thing I know he is deepening the kiss begging for permission. I grant him. I make sure to tell him I want this too. He may have wanted this longer but this is all new to me and I like it. When the kiss exceeds its limit and very out of breath Peeta pulls away, all I can see is his goofy grin in the moon light.

" Wow." I smile at his bluntness but couldn't agree more.

" Wow." And just like that I was falling hard for Bread Boy, Peeta Mellark. And all I could think about was fucking his brains out and never being happier.


End file.
